


Nowhere To Run

by The_Artsonist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Cats, Cryptids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Artsonist/pseuds/The_Artsonist
Summary: I just wanted to write some horror
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Nowhere To Run

It was around midnight, and Jay was bored. His parents were out of town. Maybe on a date, he didn’t care enough to remember. He rolled around in bed, trying to get sleep to take him, but, like usual, the sandman completely ignored him.

_Maybe I’ll go take a Melatonin…_ He thought, quietly pushing off the covers to his bed and heading towards the kitchen. When he arrived he opened the cupboard that led to the medicine, pulling out the right bottle before moving to go get a glass. While he was grabbing the aforementioned item, he heard a noise from the direction of the backdoor.

Startled slightly, he goes to the door finding it strangely a crack open. He closes and locks it, before searching for anything that could have gotten inside, like a mouse or squirrel. After about five minutes he gives up, not finding any evidence that something got in.

He sighs. _Well, that was mildly terrifying for a second._ He walks up the staircase with his glass and the pill, being careful not to spill anything. A sound of claws against the carpet stops him in his tracks.

He turns, quickly, but careful enough to not fling the water everywhere. Since it’s still midnight, he can’t see very well, even if his eyes have adjusted to the darkness, so he only catches a glimpse of what seems like a tail.

It was coloured black with weird spots of white and lines of red dancing around the long fur. Blurry as it was, he couldn’t help but compare the red lines to the inside of a mouth. 

He freezes when he hears scratching. Jay looks to the wall next to the door he saw the tail go into. His eyes trail up the scratch marks until he follows them to the chandelier hanging in the middle of the spiralling stairs. His eyes widen at what he sees.

It was big, like a dog, with long black fur. Its claws were as sharp as knives, glinting in the dark. If you only glanced at it, you might have thought it was just an oversized cat, but when you get a closer look, you see it. The eyes. There were eyes on it, everywhere on its body dispersed to leave room for the mouths splayed across it like pizza toppings, each one lolling with an individual tongue covered in even more eyes. The creature's fur around the claws and mouths was matted with crusting and drying blood.

The thing was drooling and licking its chops, looking at him with every single one of its eyes. The red dots bore into Jay, dissecting him. 

He saw the things leg muscles tense and quickly tried to jump out of the way. It sprung, clawing at his arm, ripping the skin open and even managing to bite him with one of its many mouths. He screamed, smashing the glass on the mouth, getting some glass in some of the eyes. The thing yelped, jumping back from Jay, and consequently letting go of his arm.

Taking his chance, Jay ran to his room, holding his injured arm and locking his bedroom door. He pushed his dresser in front of it for good measure. He slid against it to the ground, shakily grabbing a shirt on the floor and trying to wrap his still bleeding appendage.

He closed his eyes, trying not to cry from pain. He heard scratching, and it was at that moment when the covering fell to the ground in front of him he realized...

_**He forgot about the vents.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo Cat cryptids!  
> I need to give it a name... any suggestions?  
> Anyway, Thank you for reading!


End file.
